


Your Heart

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He still had his house key in his pocket. Of all the things that could possibly have survived the Apocalypse and a trip to Hell and back, his house key was one of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Longest one yet!

Almost immediately upon passing into Windom, they got the cops called on them.

Adam always knew growing up in a small town would come back to bite him in the ass.

He'd just wanted a new water bottle, he'd gone through all the ones they're brought with them. And, okay, maybe he had to use the bathroom because of this, but mostly it was the water thing. It just made him... antsy to not have any near at hand.

So they stopped in a tiny little gas station on the outskirts. It didn't look particularly new, but Adam didn't recognize it, so he could safely say it had probably cropped up sometime pretty soon after he'd died.

And wasn't that a weird thought?

He told Samandriel to stay put and guard the car (yeah, like anyone short of a masochist would try and steal the thing, but he had a feeling not everyone would take to the angel the way he seemed to) and wandered inside.

The kid working the register was unfamiliar, so Adam gave a slight wave of acknowledgment and made a beeline for the men's room. If he'd stuck around maybe he could have stopped the kid from calling the cops.

It had been _six years_ , even if it felt like a matter of weeks to him, he hadn't expected the brat he used to babysit to be working registers.

Sheriff Stan Roberts he remembered, even if there was more grey in his hair and mass to his belly than there used to be. He was actually fairly surprised the man was still alive, given the fact that he smoked like a chimney. His mom used to go on and on about lung cancer whenever she saw the Sherriff and the personal smoke cloud that seemed to follow him around.

The Sheriff was parking his cruiser next to the beat up care of indeterminate model that Adam had driven from South Dakota to Minnesota when he strolled out of the gas station laden down with two gallons of distilled water, some fruit, and a package of Pop Rocks (to freak out Samandriel and entertain Alfie).

His steps faltered when the sheriff stepped out of the cruiser, but he quickly continued onward again, meeting Samandriel, who could apparently sense the tension that had suddenly leapt into the air and had exited the car to take one of the gallons of water and the bag from Adam's hand.

Adam gave the angel a nod of thanks before taking a deep, fortifying breath, and turning to face the sheriff.

Sheriff Roberts wasn't a particularly tall man, but after being sheriff of the county for longer than Adam had been alive, he had developed a presence of authority... a presence that Adam, having been intimately acquainted with the most powerful angel in existence and the devil himself, no longer really gave a shit about.

The older man eyed him long and hard, then gave a slight nod, "Adam."

He nodded in return, "Sheriff. Been awhile."             

"Six years."

Well, that confirmed his mental tally and the date on the newspaper, "Seems like it."

Finally, the Sheriff seemed to drop his pretenses, "You wanna tell me what happened, son?"

Adam twitched. He _hated_ it when anyone, _anyone_ , called him 'son'. That had never stopped the Sheriff from doing it, of course. Because it was just against the laws of the universe for Adam's life to be easy.

He opened his mouth to say something, but caught Samandriel's eye out of his peripheral vision. The angel was giving him a questioning look, like he was wondering whether or not he needed to get his smite on with this annoying, small town cop.

Adam couldn't help the light snort he gave at that. Having someone have his back was weird. Nice, but weird.

He finally just sighed and slung the last gallon he held into the backseat, "Can we go down to the station first? I only want to go through this once."

So they went down to the station and it pretty much sucked. After the initial shock of finding him alive, half the people there kept eyeing him like he was about to explode or disappear and the other half quite openly suspected him of having something to do with his mother's death.

Because _apparently_ , they'd found her body or a lot of her blood or something (Adam wasn't too clear on the details, all he could really focus on was the rushing sound of blood in his ears when they talked about his mother being killed) so they knew she was dead, but Adam had been officially missing, presumed dead. Having him show up six years later was kind of a massive red flag.

He couldn't really fault them for being suspicious, especially since he was going with 'traumatic amnesia'. Not really original or, hell, believable at all, but he couldn't exactly say he and his mother had been eaten by ghouls and they hadn't found his body because his semi-psychotic long-lost brothers had built him a funeral pyre instead (because it was a family tradition!) and then he'd been resurrected, used as a meat-suit by an archangel for a while, then been in Hell for five years.

Holy crap, his life was _actually_ a bad soap opera.

Besides, this way he could ask all the questions he wanted because he had no clue what had gone on with the world these last five years. He was sure this would become abundantly clear sooner rather than later.

Throughout the whole process, Samandriel was a fairly silent presence behind him. A silent, solid, _comforting_ presence that kept appearing at his elbow with cups of water from the station's cooler whenever he started feeling anxious and short of breath.

And seriously, God bless Samandriel if He ever decided to show up and do anything worthwhile.

At one point, the Sheriff had tried asking Samandriel to wait outside, but Samandriel had just said "I don't need to wait outside" and waved his hand and the sheriff had parroted it back in a deadpan, slightly brainwashed tone. Adam had stared until the angel sheepishly admitted Alfie had done the hand-wave and then Adam put his head down on the desk and just laughed until he thought he was going to be sick.

His house was still there. At some point, his mother had completely paid it off, apparently. He owed a shit-ton of taxes on it and there was no electricity or heat or water because no one had been around to pay the bills, but the Sheriff had assured him that the local PD had been keeping an eye on it and, miraculously, no one had broken in and made off with anything.

Once they finally got to leave, well into the night, Adam was about to fall over in exhaustion. That didn't stop him from staring at his own front door like it was going to up and bite his throat out.

He still had his house key in his pocket. Of all the things that could possibly have survived the Apocalypse and a trip to Hell and back, his house key was one of them. His wallet was another. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when he looked at his student ID, so he just stuffed it back in his pocket and tried to forget it was there.

Adam stuck the key in the deadbolt, turned it to the left until he heard the thunk of it unlocking, then into the actual knob, and turned it to the right. Then he sort of just... froze.

He didn't know why, but he was terrified. Like if he walked into the house it would burst into flames or Michael would come down from on high again or, or...

Or his mom wouldn't be there.

He dropped his head against the door. Dammit, he knew she wasn't going to be there, but his hand still trembled on the knob.

"I don't think I can do this." He didn't even remember making a conscious decision to speak the words but that didn't make them any less true.

A hand covered his from behind, "Then we will help you."

The breath left him in a shuddering laugh because, hell, it really was that simple, wasn't it?

The three of them opened the door together.


End file.
